


Ghosts of the Vastness and The Depths

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Superstition, Thoughts on Character beliefs, Thoughts on Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Some Tracys don't believe in Ghosts.  But for others, although they may deny it, do believe.





	Ghosts of the Vastness and The Depths

It’s all well and good for Scott, Virgil and Kayo to scoff at ghosts, but in the end even they will concede that there’s something out there they can’t explain.

**Alan**

Alan’s not certain where he stands really, except he’s seen, and mostly ignored, some very strange things when he’s been up in Thunderbird 3 alone.  As long as he has John’s steady voice in his ear, he’ll always be okay.

**John**

John believes.  He believes with all his heart.  He just doesn’t let anyone know that.  But he _knows_ that if he hadn’t listened to and obeyed an order ( _Tell him to get out now!_ ) given to him by a man who had just appeared on, and then just as quickly disappeared from, a screen John knew was broken at the time, Virgil would have died a horrible death during a rescue gone wrong.  It had been a very close call.  John never told anyone.

But the next time he visited the Kennedy Space Center, he made sure to visit the Space Mirror and thanked Gus Grissom for saving his namesake.

**Gordon.**

An aquanaut never scoffs at the idea of ghosts.  Submarines that were lost and never recovered were always listed as “on Eternal Patrol.”   There were always stories of living submarines encountering those on Eternal Patrol.  Maybe you didn’t see them, but you knew they were there.  And if you got hailed?  You responded in kind, and politely got the hell away from the area as quickly as you could.

Gordon had once been hailed by a sub lost in the Global Conflict of the 2040s.  It wished him a Merry Christmas and a Peaceful New Year.  He wished them the same and headed straight home.

Gordon found it comforting, because he was mostly certain that if something happened to him and his Thunderbird his family would recover them both.  But if they didn’t or couldn’t, he knew at least he wouldn’t be alone down there. 

**Brains**

Brains did not believe in ghosts.  He was firmly on the side of science.  No ghosts.

But.

If they did exist.

He asked all the engineers that came before him to look out for his family, and he, in his time, would look out for those who came after.

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on by the description for "Chain Reaction." Part of me hopes the facility is really haunted.
> 
> (For the record, yes, I do believe in ghosts, I've had encounters with them. But I don't expect anyone to take my word for their existence.)


End file.
